Tania Jones - Bal Peter Fouille-Merde
by FandeTaniaJones
Summary: CETTE FIC NE M'APPARTIENT PAS! J'ai retrouvé cette courte fic de Jenima, l'auteur de Tania Jones, Sang-de-Bourbe à Serpentard, très sympa, que je voulais vous faire partager!
1. DISCLAIMER

CES FICS NE M'APPARTIENNENT PAS ! ELLES APPARTIENNENT A **JENIMA!**

 **TOUT CE QUE VOUS RECONNAISSEZ DU MONDE DE HARRY POTTER APPARTIENT A J. K. ROWLING, TOUT CE QUE VOUS NE RECONNAISSEZ PAS APPARTIENT A JENIMA.**

JE N'AI RIEN ECRIT, N'EN TIRE AUCUN BENEFICE.

Mon seul plaisir est de partager la fin d'une fic que j'aime énormément.

Comme le suggère le pseudo, je suis un fan de Tania Jones.

Cela fait des années malheureusement, qu'on a pas de suite...

Mais je ne désespère pas!

 **UPDATE: J'ai l'autorisation à présent de Jenima afin de publier ses fictions (j'avais vraiment peur de me faire engueuler hihi). Et, donc, voilà, je suis ravi de lui faire plaisir ET de vous faire plaisir. Et le meilleur? ON AURA LA SUITE DE TJ!**

Je me permets de faire ceci parce qu'aucune des personnes ayant recommencé à publier l'histoire n'est allé jusqu'au bout. Cela fait des années que certaines personnes attendent la suite.

Ce compte ne sert qu'à une chose: poster la suite de **Tania Jones, Sang de Bourbe à Serpentard,** dont le début jusqu'au chapitre 41 a été publié par Souky, ainsi que les préquels **Tania Jones: Bal Peter/Fouille Merde** et **Tania Jones: Bal d'Halloween de 6ème année.**

Dernière chose: le dessin utilisé pour la couverture a été faite pour cette fic par Aliri à l'époque TWWO

MAJ TOUS LES JEUDI ET LES LUNDI.


	2. Chapitre 1

**DISCLAIMER:**

 **CETTE FIC NE M'APPARTIENT PAS!**

 **TOUT CE QUE VOUS RECONNAISSEZ DU MONDE DE HARRY POTTER APPARTIENT A J. K. ROWLING, TOUT CE QUE VOUS NE RECONNAISSEZ PAS APPARTIENT A JENIMA.**

* * *

 **CHAPITRE 1**

 **Point de vue de Peter Pettigrow, 6e année, Gryffondor.**

Je cours comme un dératé dans les couloirs depuis près de dix minutes.

Dans quel but ? Non pas pour perdre le léger excédent de poids que j'ai pris ces derniers temps ( fêtes de noël oblige), ni parce qu'une blague de ma bande, les Maraudeurs, a mal tourné et qu'on veut ma peau.

A vrai dire, j'essaye d'éviter une groupie collante.

Je sais, je sais, à me voir, on ne dirait pas que je suis le genre de mec à avoir des filles collées à ses pieds.

En me voyant vous pouvez penser que les filles qui s'intéressent à moi le font uniquement pour être un peu plus populaires et accessoirement pour atteindre mes amis qui sont bien plus intéressants que moi.

Si vous pensez ça… vous avez tout à fait raison.

Je suis le seul mec « abordable » pour toutes ces filles qui bavent devant Sirius et James, celles qui sont folles de Remus ont plus de courage pour l'aborder, je crois qu'il a un charme spécial qui met les gens en confiance.

Je sais que mes amis m'aiment, et qu'ils ne me considèrent pas comme un stupide faire-valoir.

Le problème, c'est que les autres élèves ne sont pas au courant.

Ils n'ont pas pitié de moi pour autant, ils m'ignorent et me méprisent.

C'est quand même dingue que les gens me méprisent, alors que je fais partie de la bande la plus populaire de toute l'école !

Enfin bon, je me fiche de savoir ce qu'ils pensent, un jour peut-être qu'ils m'apprécieront à ma juste valeur, un jour peut-être qu'ils verront que je ne suis pas si différent d'eux.

Si les Maraudeurs ont pu m'accepter, pourquoi pas les autres ?

La fille qui me court après commence à me rattraper, je plonge dans la première pièce que je trouve et je m'enferme.

Je connais cette fille, à vrai dire tout Poudlard connaît cette fille et l'évite comme la peste.

On l'appelle Leila la Fouille Merde, un surnom très vulgaire qu'une fille de Serpentard a trouvé en première année. D'après les rumeurs, elles étaient dans le même compartiment dans le Poudlard Express et la Serpentard a proprement envoyé chier la Fouille Merde qui se mêlait un peu trop de ses affaires à son goût.

Je ne sais pas pourquoi Leila la Fouille Merde me court après, je pense qu'elle veut atteindre un de mes amis.

C'est bizarre qu'elle passe par moi, elle est plutôt jolie dans son genre.

Aussi loin que je me souvienne, la Fouille Merde a toujours eu la même coiffure compliquée : une grande mèche brune et rouge (je ne sais pas quel sort elle utilise pour que sa mèche rouge soit toujours aussi éclatante, mais une chose est sûre, c'est pas naturel) lui masquant la moitié du visage du côté droit, une tresse avec ses cheveux du côté gauche de sa raie et elle laisse les cheveux restants libres.

Je pense que la Fouille Merde est très méticuleuse, sa coiffure n'est déjà pas très simple à faire, mais en plus elle en rajoute au niveau maquillage, accessoires et fringues.

Apparemment, elle est très impliquée dans le mouvement hippie qui fait rage en ce moment : elle porte 3 robes superposées les unes sur les autres de couleurs très vives, avec tout un tas d'inscriptions pacifistes dessus et des dizaines de badges pour la paix dans le monde.

Elle a la peau mâte, mais elle met du fond de teint donc je ne connais pas son teint naturel, elle se maquille exagérément les yeux, on dirait qu'elle essaye de les prolonger avec son crayon.

Elle porte tout un tas de bijoux de différentes origines, elle a un bandeau sur le front, et sous le bandeau elle met un bijou Indien. Elle a des tonnes de colliers et de pendentifs autour du cou et des centaines de bracelets fluos à chaque bras.

Je ne la connais pas trop, en fait je ne lui ai jamais adressé la parole, on m'a toujours dit de l'éviter comme la peste.

Mais j'ai entendu parler d'elle, tout le monde connaît les rumeurs qui la concernent.

A première vue, je dirais qu'elle doit être une groupie de Sirius, elle est très extravertie, alors que les copines de James sont plutôt de fausses timides pour la plupart ( elles révèlent leur vraie nature une fois qu'elles ont obtenu ce qu'elles voulaient ).

L'école est presque déserte en ce moment, c'est les vacances de noël et la plupart des élèves sont rentrés chez eux pour les fêtes.

Je n'ai pas pu rentrer chez moi, mes parents sont partis en voyage et ils ne veulent pas que je reste seul à la maison.

Mes amis ont décidé de rester avec moi à l'école, c'est vraiment sympa de leur part… sauf que je ne les vois jamais, ils sont toujours occupés à droite et à gauche.

James a apprit que sa proie de toujours, Lily Evans, restait elle aussi pour les vacances, il a donc pensé que l'occasion était rêvée pour la séduire.

Sirius, quant à lui, passe le plus clair de son temps à éviter une de ses groupies les plus collantes qui s'est mise en tête de le séduire pendant les vacances. Une fille de notre classe, Kate Foster.

Remus n'a personne a éviter comme la peste ni à séduire, mais son ex petite copine partie étudier à Beauxbatons est revenue en Angleterre pour les vacances et il voudrait devenir ami avec elle, ils ne se sont pas quittés en très bon terme.

Si je me souviens bien, Monika ( son ex ) n'a pas supporté qu'il ne soit pas totalement franc avec elle, je pense que les histoires de pleine lune commençaient à la peser, alors quand elle a appris que Remus avait déjà couché avec une fille avant qu'ils se connaissent, elle a pété les plombs et l'a largué.

Je pense pas que leur vaine tentative de rester amis va bien se passer.

« Ouvre-moi ! Je ne te veux aucun mal ne t'inquiète pas ! Crie la Fouille Merde derrière la porte. Je veux juste t'aider ! »

M'aider ? Mais m'aider à quoi ? Si elle voulait vraiment m'aider, elle me foutrait la paix !

Je me laisse glisser contre la porte, soulagé qu'elle ne puisse pas entrer.

Elle finira par se lasser, dans dix minutes elle aura disparu.

La Fouille Merde tambourine à la porte, je la laisse s'exciter et je m'éloigne un peu, histoire d'explorer les lieux.

Je suis dans des toilettes que je ne connais pas, il s'agit sûrement de toilettes des filles.

Elles sont en assez mauvais état, j'imagine que personne ne les utilise plus depuis longtemps.

« Je ne suis pas ton ennemie ! » Hurle la Fouille Merde de l'autre côté de la porte.

Elle me prend pour quoi ? Un pauvre petit trouillard qui a besoin de ses amis en permanence pour le sauver ?

Je suis très indépendant, je n'ai pas constamment besoin de mes copains je peux très bien me débrouiller sans eux.

J'irai bien le lui expliquer, mais cette fille est totalement instable et j'ai pas envie de savoir ce qu'elle me fera si je sors.

Les cris de la Fouille Merde s'arrêtent brusquement.

Avec un peu de chance, Rusard est passé par là et il en a profité pour la coller.

Maintenant que le silence est revenu, j'entends quelqu'un sangloter dans une des cabines de la pièce.

Merde, il doit s'agir d'une première année terrorisée par notre raffut… il faut que je la rassure.

Je toque prudemment à la porte de la cabine, pour annoncer ma présence.

« Qui est là ? Gémit la gamine.

-Je… je m'appelle Peter et je… voulais m'excuser pour le… dérangement », dis-je en cherchant mes mots.

Difficile de s'excuser pour un truc aussi débile.

« Tu es un garçon ? Tu n'as pas le droit d'être là ! Espèce de sale cochon ! »

La voix est beaucoup plus mûre d'un seul coup.

Désarçonné, j'entre dans la cabine pour me retrouver face à… un fantôme.

Je n'ai pas peur des fantômes, je les côtoie tous les jours, mais celui-là m'a vraiment surpris et je ne peux retenir un petit cri d'horreur.

Le fantôme me regarde, l'air mauvais.

« Quoi ? Tu trouves que je fais tellement peur à voir ?

-Non... je… dis-je.

-Alors quoi ? Si tu me trouves laide, aie au moins le courage de l'avouer !

-Je…je ne vous trouve pas laide.

-Alors pourquoi tu as crié ? Interroge le fantôme, méfiante.

-J'ai…peur des fantômes », dis-je en baissant les yeux.

Je m'attends à entendre le rire fluet du fantôme, mais au lieu de ce rire, c'est celui de plusieurs élèves que j'entends.

Je me retourne lentement pour faire face à notre prof de potion, le professeur Pionel, entouré de quelques élèves à savoir : Kate Foster, Leila la Fouille Merde, Lily Evans, Rogue et Amos Diggory, un Pouffsouffle quelconque qui se croit important.

Ils sont tous hilares, le seul qui tente de rester un peu sérieux, c'est Pionel mais il a du mal à dissimuler son sourire.

« En voilà une information d'un intérêt capital, Pettigrow, dit le professeur Pionel. Mais pourriez-vous m'expliquer ce que vous faisiez avec ce fantôme dans les toilettes des filles ?

-Je… dis-je en cherchant une bonne excuse. Je…

-Vos mœurs particuliers et vos histoires sordides ne m'intéressent en rien, Mr Pettigrow, vous avez le droit d'avoir des goûts spéciaux dans le domaine…sentimental, mais à l'avenir ne hurlez pas pour rameuter tout le collège qui n'a aucune envie d'assister à ce genre de spectacle et attendez des heures un peu plus décentes pour vos rendez-vous. Vous serez en retenue demain soir avec moi. »

Pas la peine de tenter de protester, Pionel est intransigeant.

Je regarde distraitement ma montre, il est 22h.

La petite foule quitte peu à peu les toilettes, seule Leila la Fouille Merde reste.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux encore ? Dis-je, assez agressivement.

-Je… je suis désolée, balbutie-t-elle. Je… j'aurais dû intervenir. »

Et qu'on se retrouve en retenue tous les deux ? Hors de question !

« Hm.

-Je vais aller voir le professeur Pionel et me dénoncer, propose-t-elle précipitamment.

-Non, c'est pas la peine, dis-je.

-Tu es sûr ? Si on était en retenue tous les deux, on pourrait passer un moment ensemble ! »

Justement.

« Je ne veux pas d'ennuis », dis-je.

C'est ma philosophie, ma façon de voir les choses.

Quoiqu'il arrive, j'évite de m'impliquer dans les conflits, parce que je ne veux pas d'ennuis.

Je sais, ça vous paraît sûrement égoïste de ma part de penser à moi avant les autres, mais c'est pourtant la vérité, et je crois que si l'égoïsme est un défaut, c'est le défaut le plus humain et le plus pardonnable qui soit.

Je ne suis pas fait pour me battre, pour tenir tête aux autres, pour soutenir coûte que coûte mes opinions.

Je suis juste fait pour passer inaperçu et éviter les ennuis au maximum.

« En quoi le fait que je me dénonce t'apportera des ennuis ? S'étonne la Fouille Merde.

-On sait jamais… dis-je.

-Tu es vraiment paranoïaque ! S'exclame-t-elle. Tu sais, je comprends ce que tu endures tous les jours, je sais que ta vie n'est pas facile et c'est normal que tu te méfies des gens, mais il faut que tu comprennes que je ne suis pas ton ennemie, je veux juste t'aider, être ton amie. Si tu as besoin de parler, viens me voir, je serai toujours disponible pour toi, n'hésite pas, va à la salle commune des Serdaigles et demande Leila Porter. »

Elle me fait un grand sourire condescendant qui se veut amical et elle s'en va.

Je reste planté là comme le dernier des imbéciles, je n'ai pas compris un traître mot de ce qu'elle m'a dit.

Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle me veut cette fille ?

* * *

 **Point de vue de Leila Porter, 6e année, Serdaigle**.

Il est 18h pile à ma montre.

Parfait, _il_ doit être dans la Grande Salle.

Vous vous demandez sûrement qui est ce _il_ ? C'est assez long à expliquer, je crois qu'il vaut mieux que je commence par le début.

Je m'appelle Leila Porter, j'ai 16 ans et je suis une sorcière.

Le « je suis une sorcière » n'a pas dû vous étonner, n'est-ce pas ? Bah, j'aime bien le préciser quand même, un peu de vanité ne fait pas de mal.

Je ne suis peut-être pas une bombe sexuelle, mais je suis plutôt pas mal dans mon genre, je suis une Serdaigle ce qui est déjà en soi un signe montrant que je suis plutôt intelligente, j'ai quelques amis et ma famille est super.

En gros j'ai eu de la chance, et je dois remercier la nature d'avoir eu autant de chance en aidant mon prochain.

Je veux aider les autres à avoir un peu de chance dans leur vie, je crois que c'est la seule et unique raison de ma venue sur Terre.

Je sais très bien que les autres veulent de mon aide, même si ils m'appellent Leila la Fouille Merde et qu'ils m'insultent quand je commence à m'intéresser de près à leurs problèmes.

Ils sont timides, c'est tout.

Depuis mon arrivée à Poudlard, j'ai essayé d'aider les gens de différentes manières : en première année j'ai essayé d'améliorer les relations entre les Serpentards et les Gryffondors, mais ça n'a rien donné de bon.

En deuxième année, j'ai tenté de réconcilier les amis fâchés, le problème, c'est qu'il n'y avait pas beaucoup d'amis fâchés, alors j'ai dû les brouiller pour pouvoir les réconcilier.

En troisième année, j'ai voulu aider les mauvais élèves en leur donnant des cours particuliers, mais comme j'essayais d'améliorer leur vie en parallèle, les cours s'en ressentaient et la moitié de mes anciens élèves ont redoublé leur année.

En quatrième année, j'ai voulu aider les mochetés de l'école. Je sais très bien que la seule beauté qui compte, c'est la beauté intérieure, mais cela ne suffit pas pour les garçons. Hélas, les filles que je voulais embellir ont très mal pris mon initiative et sont devenues très venimeuses à mon égard. J'ai survécu mais il me reste encore des marques de griffure sur le dos.

En cinquième année, j'ai décidé de m'occuper de la vie sentimentale de mes petits camarades, j'ai formé des couples, j'en ai réconcilié d'autres… on aurait dû m'appeler le cupidon de Poudlard, mais les couples duraient très peu de temps et on rejetait la faute sur moi. J'ai passé presque toute l'année à essayer de caser James Potter et Lily Evans ensemble, sans succès.

Pendant les vacances de noël, j'ai eu une révélation. Jusque là, je m'étais toujours préoccupée du sort des gens normaux, ceux qui sont dans la lumière, ceux qu'on estime…

Mais qu'en est-il des rejetés ?

Je n'ai jamais rien fait pour eux, et pourtant c'est eux plus que les autres qui ont besoin de mon aide !

J'aurais dû commencer par eux, j'aurais dû savoir que le but de ma vie c'était de rendre leur vie un peu plus heureuse. J'ai 6 ans d'erreurs stupides à rattraper, il est temps que je commence ma tâche.

J'ai cherché ces derniers jours les élèves restés au collège pour les vacances, en espérant qu'il y aurait un rejeté parmis eux.

Je n'ai pas eu à chercher longtemps, j'ai déniché la perle rare.

Je ne connais pas son nom, je ne connais pas sa maison, mais il doit sûrement être à Pouffsouffle.

Il est petit, un peu enrobé, les cheveux clairs, pas extrêmement beau, ni extrêmement repoussant.

Le genre de mec qui passe totalement inaperçu et le monde ne s'en porte pas plus mal.

Ce pauvre garçon n'a aucun ami, il passe ses fêtes de noël dans ce collège qui le rejette, il a toutes les raisons du monde de sauter par la fenêtre !

J'ai pris la décision de l'aider, coûte que coûte.

Je vais devenir la meilleure amie de ce garçon, le réinsérer dans la société, il sera très heureux et tout ira pour le mieux.

Il est 18h10, je pars à la chasse de mon rejeté.

Si il est de Pouffsouffle, il doit être dans sa Salle Commune mais je pense qu'il va bientôt rejoindre la Grande Salle.

Comme je connais à peu près l'emplacement de la Salle Commune des Pouffsouffles, je reste cachée derrière une statue pour attendre qu'il passe.

Les gens sont ingrats, ils ne veulent pas reconnaître que je les ai aidés en me mêlant de leur vie. C'est pour ça que j'ai assez mauvaise réputation, ils m'appellent Leila la Fouille Merde.

Mais je me fiche totalement de ma réputation, tout ce qui m'importe c'est d'aider les gens, et si ils ne peuvent pas le comprendre, je peux être très patiente.

Mais aujourd'hui, j'ai le sentiment que tout va bien se passer, ce petit rejeté faible et peureux va vouloir de mon aide, il va m'être reconnaissant pour mon aide.

Lui au moins il saura qu'il a de la chance de m'avoir.

J'ai attendu près d'une heure dans ma cachette à attendre de voir le petit rejeté sortir de son trou, mais il n'est jamais venu.

Je me relève, déçue d'avoir perdu tout ce précieux temps et je cours jusqu'à la Grande Salle en espérant qu'il y sera encore.

Il est 19h20 et pourtant la Grande Salle est presque vide.

D'habitude, à cette heure-ci, elle devrait être bondée, ou au moins rassembler tous les élèves qui sont restés pour les vacances, mais il n'y a que trois élèves et deux professeurs.

La seule table occupée est celle des Gryffondors.

Kate Foster ( une fille que j'ai tenté de relooker en 4e année mais qui l'a très mal pris) discute avec sa meilleure amie Lily Evans et, en bout de table, mon rejeté mange, tout seul, en lançant des regards tristes aux deux filles qui l'ignorent magnifiquement.

Ce spectacle me fend le cœur, il faut absolument que je le défende !

« Eh, vous deux, dis-je en m'approchant de la table des Gryffondors. Je croyais que les Gryffondors étaient tous solidaires entre eux ?

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Fouille Merde ? Demande Kate Foster.

-Vous trouvez ça bien, d'ignorer et de rejeter un des vôtres ? Qu'est-ce qu'il vous a fait pour mériter ce traitement ?

-Quoi ? De qui tu parles ? Demande Lily Evans.

-De ce pauvre garçon juste derrière vous ! Dis-je. Vous aimeriez être à sa place ? »

Les deux Gryffondors se lancent des regards consternés.

« J'adorerai être à sa place, répond Kate Foster, rêveuse.

-Pas d'ironie, dis-je. Ce pauvre garçon souffre le martyr à cause de… de pétasses dans votre genre et vous oseriez dire que vous aimeriez être à sa place ?

-Bien sûr, elle ferait tout pour passer plus de temps avec Black, soupire Lily Evans.

-Ah parce qu'en plus il a les Maraudeurs sur le dos ? Vous me dégoûtez tous ! Je ne vous adresserai plus jamais la parole, et je ne vous aiderai plus jamais quand vous aurez des problèmes ! »

Les deux filles poussent des cris de joie. Si je n'étais pas pacifique, je leur aurai expliqué ma façon de penser d'une manière plus… physique.

Mais je suis une fille de principes, et il y a des jours où c'est très dur à vivre.

J'abandonne les deux pestes pour aller réconforter le petit rejeté qui a l'air de plus en plus horrifié au fur et à mesure que j'approche.

Pour approcher un rejeté sans le faire fuir, il y a plusieurs règles à respecte :

1° Ne jamais venir à plusieurs, le rejeté aurait peur et partirait se cacher.

2° Ne jamais le regarder dans les yeux. Le rejeté trouve ça trop direct comme approche, il pensera que vous lui voulez du mal.

3° Ne jamais se montrer trop amicale trop rapidement, le rejeté se méfierait et votre plan tomberait à l'eau.

4° Evitez toute tentative d'approche avec un rejeté que vous avez déjà martyrisé.

5° Montrez-vous chaleureuse et sympathique avec le rejeté pour qu'il se sente en confiance.

Armée de tous ces judicieux conseils, je m'assois à côté du rejeté et je lui souris chaleureusement.

« Salut, dis-je. Je m'appelle Leila.

-Je… je sais, répond-il. J'ai entendu parler de toi. »

Depuis quand les rejetés connaissent les gens normaux ? Oh… pardon, excusez-moi, j'ai vraiment des mauvaises pensées ces temps-ci.

« Vraiment ? En bien ou en mal ? Dis-je avec mon sourire de plus en plus chaleureux.

-Euh… en bien évidemment, répond-il, légèrement effrayé.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne te ferai pas de mal, dis-je. Tu peux me dire la vérité, je sais très bien que tout le monde m'appelle Leila la Fouille Merde.

-Je… désolé pour toi, répond-il simplement.

-Oh ne t'en fais pas, j'imagine que ma vie n'est pas aussi dure que la tienne, tu dois vraiment être malheureux, non ? »

Il a l'air très surpris, il me regarde comme si j'étais folle.

« Euh, non pas vraiment…

-Tu peux tout me dire, je sais que c'est pas très « viril » de se plaindre, mais tu peux le faire avec moi.

-Mais je n'ai pas de problèmes, dit-il.

-Allons, ne sois pas timide, je suis à ton écoute.

-Je n'ai rien à te dire, marmonne-t-il.

-Je suis très patiente, j'attendrai toute la nuit si c'est nécessaire pour que tu te confies.

-Tu attendras pour rien, de toute façon je vais rentrer dans ma Salle Commune.

-Je te retiendrais, dis-je.

-Je suis rapide.

-Moi aussi. »

J'ai à peine fini de parler qu'il se lève déjà et fonce vers la sortie.

Il est effectivement très rapide, mais je le rattraperai facilement.

Je m'élance à sa poursuite en me maudissant intérieurement.

J'ai été trop rapide, trop directe, ça a dû lui faire peur.

Il faut absolument que je rattrape le coup.

La poursuite a duré près de trois heures, mais le pauvre petit rejeté apeuré s'est enfermé dans les toilettes de Mimi Geignarde et il s'est fait prendre par cet affreux professeur Pionel.

Maintenant le pauvre petit rejeté à une réputation encore plus affreuse qu'avant, on l'accuse de sortir avec Mimi Geignarde.

Vous n'oseriez tout de même pas penser que c'est de ma faute ? J'ai juste voulu l'aider !

Ne vous inquiétez pas, je n'abandonne pas ma mission si vite.

J'aiderai ce petit rejeté à avoir une vie heureuse, qu'il le veuille ou non.

 **Point de vue de Peter Pettigrow, 6** **e** **année, Gryffondor.**

Après l'humiliation publique dans les toilettes et la brève mais bizarre discussion avec la Fouille Merde, je rentre finalement sain et sauf dans ma Salle Commune.

Mes trois meilleurs amis sont présents dans la Salle, c'est forcément un mirage.

Ils ont pourtant l'air très réels, auraient-ils trouvé le temps de s'occuper un peu de moi ?

James s'est mis une tonne de brillantine dans les cheveux pour les lisser et il porte une chemise ouverte en plein hiver… il va pas rester longtemps, il est juste venu se préparer pour aller à la chasse d'Evans.

Remus et Sirius sont tranquillement assis devant le feu, ils jouent une partie d'échec.

Avec un peu de chance, je pourrai leur parler de mes problèmes.

« Eh, Peter mon pote, qu'est-ce que t'en pense ? Me demande James en tournant sur lui-même.

-Tu es super, James, dis-je.

-Ouais, je sais », répond-il en souriant à une glace.

James a peut-être un ego légèrement surdimensionné, mais c'est uniquement parce qu'il n'est pas stupide et qu'il sait qu'il a tout pour plaire.

Il n'est peut-être pas aussi beau que Sirius, mais on ne peut pas dire que James soit affreux, et comme il est très sûr de lui, il arrive à charmer toutes les filles qu'il veut.

Toutes, sauf une.

Une fille lui résiste encore et toujours, et ça le rend malade.

Je suis sûr qu'un jour il réussira à la séduire, James est vraiment un mec génial, je ne vois pas pourquoi elle lui résisterait éternellement.

Sirius et James sont les deux mecs les plus parfaits de toute l'école, je n'arrive toujours pas à réaliser la chance que j'ai d'être ami avec eux, je crois que je ne le réaliserai jamais.

J'aimerais tellement être aussi à l'aise que James, aussi beau que Sirius, aussi aimé par toute l'école !

Mais je ne suis que Peter, le mec que, d'après les autres élèves de l'école, les véritables Maraudeurs ont pris en pitié.

Je sais que mes amis m'aiment, et je sais que je suis inférieur à eux.

Mais je m'en fiche, je suis le plus heureux des hommes quand je suis avec eux, c'est tout ce qui compte.

« Ca va, Queudver ? S'inquiète Sirius. T'as l'air ennuyé par quelque chose.

-Je vais pas vous emmerder avec ça… dis-je.

-Comme tu veux, répond James avec enthousiasme. Alors, qu'est-ce que vous pensez de ce gel ?

-J'en dis que tu ressembles à Servilo, Cornedrue, se moque Sirius.

-Il faut que j'enlève ça au plus vite ! S'écrie James.

-Calme-toi, James, intervient Remus. Sirius se moque juste de toi, t'es très bien avec ta graisse dans les cheveux. »

Nouveau cri de rage de la part de James, pas content du tout qu'on le compare à Rogue.

Je crois que je ne pourrai jamais leur parler de mes problèmes… bon OK, c'est moi qui leur ai dit qu'il n'y avait rien, mais quand même ils pourraient creuser.

« Alors, Peter, qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? Me demande Sirius.

-J'ai… eu quelques problèmes avec une groupie, dis-je.

-Ah, une groupie de qui ? » Demande James.

C'est la question qui revient à chaque fois que je dis qu'une fille me court après : qui cherche-t-elle à viser ?

Je sais que James, Remus et Sirius sont incroyablement populaires, beaux, charismatiques, mais c'est vraiment si incroyable de penser qu'une fille pourrait vouloir de moi ?

« Je sais pas… peut-être qu'elle s'intéresse à moi, dis-je timidement.

-Ouais, c'est possible, elle a quel âge ? Demande James en ébouriffant ses cheveux graissés.

-Elle a notre âge.

-Quelle maison ? Continue James.

-Serdaigle.

-Jolie ?

-Ouais. »

James se retourne enfin pour me faire face, il m'examine de haut en bas, se retourne pour se réexaminer dans le miroir.

« Non, elle doit vouloir nous atteindre moi, Sirius, peut-être Remus si c'est une Serdaigle », conclue James.

C'est beau l'amitié.

« Je pense aussi, mais je ne crois pas qu'elle s'intéresse à Remus, dis-je.

-T'as l'air de bien la connaître, cette petite groupie ! T'en aurais pas profité par hasard ? Interroge James.

-Non… je la connais de réputation, dis-je.

-Tiens, c'est nouveau ça, les Serdaigles ont arrêtés d'étudier pour penser à leur vie sociale et leur réputation ? Se moque Sirius.

-Je suis sûr que tu nous mens, approuve Remus en souriant. On connaît les Serdaigles de nom, mais c'est tout. Il n'y a pas un avec une réputation à part peut-être les joueurs de Quidditch, mais ce sont tous des garçons.

-Un des joueurs t'as fait une proposition ? Me taquine James. Il était mignon au moins ?

-C'était une fille, dis-je.

-Une fille de Serdaigle avec une réputation ? S'étonne Sirius. Ça ne me dit rien à part peut-être… pas Leila la Fouille Merde quand même ? »

Ils prennent mon silence pour ce qu'il est : une affirmation.

Ils ont tous l'air écoeurés, en particulier Sirius qui doit s'imaginer avec une fille invivable de plus sur le dos.

« Et tu penses qu'elle s'intéresse à Patmol ? Demande James. Tu en es sûr ?

-Non, mais vu qu'elle a tenté par tous les moyens de te caser avec Lily Evans l'année dernière et que Remus n'est pas assez… ultraverti pour elle, il ne reste que Sirius, dis-je.

-Foster c'est déjà suffisant pour moi… marmonne Patmol, écoeuré.

-Envoie-la chier, tu seras débarrassé facilement, dis-je.

-On voit que tu n'as jamais eu affaire à Leila la Fouille Merde, grommelle Sirius. Elle est têtue, acharnée, obsessionnelle, et surtout elle est collante.

-Et alors ? Elle n'est pas conne, elle devrait comprendre que tu ne veux pas d'elle si tu le lui explique, dis-je.

-J'ai essayé avec Foster, t'as vu le résultat ? »

Effectivement, c'est pas brillant.

James et Sirius commencent à élaborer tout un tas de stratégies pour évincer la Fouille Merde, et Foster par la même occasion.

Remus s'amuse à les contredire, à chaque plan qu'ils mettent au point, Remus leur répond que ça ne marchera pas à cause de tel ou tel détail.

Dans des moments pareils, je me sens exclu du groupe.

Ils ont tous leur rôle, moi je suis juste là pour… je suis là parce que je ne suis pas ailleurs, tout bêtement.

J'ai l'impression de faire tâche, de m'incruster dans ce petit groupe, ils n'ont pas besoin de moi, alors pourquoi s'acharner ?

« Alors, Pete ? Qu'est-ce que t'en dis ? Me demande James.

-Quoi ? Dis-je, sans comprendre.

-Tu nous a pas écoutés ? S'indigne James. Merci ça fait plaisir.

-Désolé, dis-je. Alors c'est quoi votre idée ?

-Tu vas draguer Leila la Fouille Merde », me dit Sirius avec un sourire mauvais.

Hein ?


	3. Chapitre 2

**DISCLAIMER:**

 **CETTE FIC NE M'APPARTIENT PAS!**

 **TOUT CE QUE VOUS RECONNAISSEZ DU MONDE DE HARRY POTTER APPARTIENT A J. K. ROWLING, TOUT CE QUE VOUS NE RECONNAISSEZ PAS APPARTIENT A JENIMA.**

* * *

 **CHAPITRE 2**

 **Point de vue de Leila Porter, 6** **e** **année, Serdaigle.**

Je n'ai pas tenu.

Je sais que c'est vraiment nul de ma part, mais je suis totalement incapable de faire la tête à quelqu'un.

J'avais pourtant promis hier soir que je n'adresserai plus la parole à Kate Foster et à Lily Evans, et me voilà assise à la bibliothèque en compagnie de ces deux filles.

Kate Foster nous parle de son amour partagé pour Sirius Black.

« Ses yeux sont gris clair, les miens sont bleus, c'est un signe, non ? Jacasse Kate.

-Ben… je vois pas en quoi, c'est pas la même couleur, répond Lily.

-Oh Lily ! Tu as encore tant à apprendre ! S'exclame Kate avec condescendance. Qu'en penses-tu, Fouille Merde ? C'est un signe ou pas ?

-C'est évident que vous êtes faits l'un pour l'autre, dis-je. Tous les signes se rejoignent : tu es blonde, il est brun, ne dit-on pas que les contraires s'attirent ? Si on suit ce dicton, il ne faut pas oublier que tu es une fille, et lui un garçon, ce qui est totalement contraire. Il est à Gryffondor alors qu'il vient d'une famille de Serpentards, et tu es à Gryffondor, c'est le destin qui a voulu vous réunir. Vous êtes faits l'un pour l'autre, c'est sûr.

-Tu crois ? Tu es vraiment très gentille, Fouille Merde ! Je me demande pourquoi les gens ne t'aiment pas ! Dit Kate.

-Je ne sais pas… à vrai dire je m'en fiche, dis-je. Sirius et toi vous êtes des âmes sœurs, tu veux que j'aille lui parler pour toi ? »

Les deux filles perdent immédiatement leur air amical, elles me regardent méchamment et m'ordonnent de partir.

Vous vous demandez sûrement ce que je faisais avec Kate Foster et Lily Evans à la bibliothèque étant donné que je suis sensée leur faire la tête et qu'elles me détestent.

Concours de circonstances, dirons nous.

Ce matin, j'ai croisé les Maraudeurs dans la Grande Salle, d'habitude ils m'ignorent tout comme Kate et Lily, mais là ils sont venus me voir.

Sirius Black m'a entraînée hors de la Grande Salle pour me parler, je n'ai pas compris ce qu'il a voulu me dire.

Il avait l'air dégoûté, il était pâle et quand il s'est enfin décidé à parler, il a juste dit « moi vivant, jamais. » et il est parti rejoindre ses amis.

Kate et Lily étaient dans la Grande Salle, elles ont vu Sirius m'entraîner à part et elles se sont sûrement dites qu'elles pourraient se rapprocher des Maraudeurs en m'approchant moi qui avait l'air de bien connaître Sirius.

C'est pour ça qu'elles sont venues me voir à la bibliothèque.

Pourquoi je n'ai pas refusé de leur parler ? Je vous l'ai dit, je ne peux pas faire la tête à quelqu'un, c'est au-dessus de mes forces.

Je suis sûre que Kate Foster et Lily Evans sont des filles bien, même si elles ne sont pas très tendres avec moi, nous pourrions devenir très amies sans les préjugés que nous avons, les unes sur les autres.

J'ai envie de leur donner une deuxième chance, j'ai envie qu'elles m'en donnent une aussi.

C'est dommage de se faire la tête quand on peut s'aimer.

J'ai appris que Monika, une de mes meilleures amies, était revenue à Poudlard pour quelques jours.

Je suis vraiment très heureuse de pouvoir la revoir, elle est partie il y a un mois étudier à Beauxbatons et elle me manque beaucoup.

Elle était l'une des seules à me dire franchement qu'elle appréciait mon aide, elle m'a été très reconnaissante de l'avoir casée avec Remus Lupin.

Je crois qu'elle garde encore quelques contacts avec les Maraudeurs, elle pourra peut-être les inciter à être plus gentils avec mon petit rejeté.

J'ai eu une idée brillante dans la nuit.

Ce petit rejeté est trop timide, je ne pourrai pas l'accoster tant qu'il me fuira.

Alors j'ai décidé de l'enfermer dans une pièce pour pouvoir faire connaissance.

Ne vous inquiétez pas, je ne vais pas le séquestrer, je vais juste organiser une petite fête où tous les élèves restés à Poudlard seront invités.

Comme ça, non seulement je pourrai lui parler, mais en plus je pourrai lui présenter du monde et il ne sera plus rejeté !

J'en ai parlé à Monika, elle a promis de m'aider.

Actuellement, je l'attends dans le hall, elle m'a dit qu'elle essayerait d'inviter le plus de monde possible à cette petite fête.

J'ai oublié de demander à Kate et Lily si elles désiraient venir. Je leur demanderai plus tard, quand je serai sûre que les Maraudeurs seront à la fête.

Si Sirius vient, Kate acceptera de venir.

Monika arrive avec 5 minutes de retard.

Elle est essoufflée, mais elle a l'air très heureuse.

« J'ai réussi à convaincre les Pouffsouffles et les Serdaigles ! S'écrie-t-elle. Et j'ai mieux : j'ai convaincu les Maraudeurs !

-Génial ! Si les Maraudeurs viennent, Kate et Lily viendront !

-C'est une bonne chose ? Demande Monika avec une grimace de dégoût.

-Mony, je sais que tu n'aimes pas Kate, mais crois-moi, elle a un bon fond, dis-je.

-Elle t'appelle Leila la Fouille Merde, rappelle Monika.

-Je sais, mais je suis sûre qu'elle n'est pas si méchante.

-Crois ce que tu veux… alors, parle-moi un peu de ce rejeté. Comment il s'appelle ?

-Je ne sais pas, je ne sais rien de lui à part qu'il est rejeté et qu'il est à Gryffondor, dis-je.

-Tu veux que je me charge de l'inviter ? Propose Monika.

-Non, je vais le faire, dis-je. C'est à moi de le faire, c'est ma mission.

-Tu es sûre ? Je pourrais demander à Remus de l'inviter, si c'est un Gryffondor…

-Non, je le ferai », dis-je d'un ton sans réplique.

J'aime beaucoup Monika, mais je sais qu'elle n'a pas confiance en mes capacités de persuasion, et ça me désole vraiment.

Je sais que je n'aurai aucun problème à convaincre ce petit rejeté, il a eu l'air assez réceptif hier quand j'ai tenté de lui parler… même si il a pris la fuite.

Après avoir mis au point quelques détails avec Monika, je pars à la recherche de mon rejeté.

Il est 16h, je pense qu'il sera à la bibliothèque, l'endroit de prédilection des rejetés, le seul où ils peuvent se cacher de leurs tortionnaires.

Hélas, la bibliothèque est fermée cet après-midi.

Je ne sais pas où il pourrait être, un rejeté évite comme la peste sa Salle Commune, et il n'est pas aux cuisines.

Mais alors, où peut-il être ?

J'écume l'école à sa recherche, sans résultats.

J'espère qu'il ne se cache pas de moi, ça serait vraiment dommage.

Peut-être qu'il se cache dans le parc, après tout c'est un bon endroit pour les rejetés : ils sont seuls, personne ne se balade dans le parc en plein hiver, et puis ils peuvent méditer tranquillement.

Je me rends donc dans le parc, à la recherche du rejeté.

 **Point de vue de Peter Pettigrow, 6** **e** **année, Gryffondor.**

Je suis dans le parc, à la recherche de la Fouille Merde.

Cette fille est une hippie, elle doit se promener dans le parc pour communier avec la nature ou un truc débile du genre.

Je sens qu'avoir des contacts avec cette fille ne pourra m'apporter que des ennuis, mais je ne pouvais pas refuser un coup de main à Sirius.

Il veut que je la drague, il veut que je sorte avec elle pour la tenir occupée le temps qu'il se débarrasse définitivement de Kate Foster.

Il est bien gentil, mais je connais Kate et je sais qu'elle est des plus collantes.

Cette histoire risque de traîner en longueur, la Fouille Merde est une source d'ennuis et moi je ne veux pas d'ennuis.

« Ah ! Je te cherchais ! » S'exclame quelqu'un derrière moi.

Pas la peine de me retourner pour deviner qu'il s'agit de la Fouille Merde.

Elle a l'air toute excitée et fière d'elle, un peu comme le Père Noël serait fier de voir la joie sur le visage des enfants quand il leur offre des cadeaux.

« Ca tombe bien, moi aussi, dis-je.

-Vraiment ? Tu ne m'en veux plus pour hier ? Demande-t-elle, apparemment ravie.

-Je vois pas pourquoi je t'en voudrai, dis-je. C'est moi qui me suis tiré.

-C'est vrai... dit-elle. Et tu dois te faire pardonner.

-Pourquoi ? C'est pas important, c'est pas comme si je t'avais fait un sale coup, dis-je.

-Tu dois te faire pardonner parce que j'organise une fête demain soir et que j'ai pas trouvé de meilleur moyen subtil pour t'inviter et te mettre la pression pour que tu viennes à coup sûr », répond-elle avec un sourire malicieux.

Je sais pas si cette fille est lunatique, schizophrène ou si elle commence tout bêtement à révéler sa vraie nature, mais elle vient de changer totalement d'attitude.

A vrai dire, ça ne me dérange pas, je préfère cette personnalité.

Elle remarque mon air abasourdi et elle redevient condescendante comme avant.

« Alors ? Tu viendras ? Me supplie-t-elle avec de grands yeux de chiens battus. J'aimerai tellement que tu viennes ! Je te jure que si tu restes avec moi, rien de mal ne t'arriveras, je veillerai sur toi.

-Je crois que je pourrai me débrouiller seul, tu sais, dis-je un peu vexé. A mon avis tu ne seras pas un garde du corps très efficace.

-Eh ! J'en ai peut-être pas l'air, mais je suis une duelliste pro ! Je peux assurer ta sécurité sans problèmes !

-J'ai pas besoin de gardes du corps, personne ne m'en veux », dis-je.

Elle soupire et me regarde avec un air de pitié pure.

« Ecoute, pas la peine de me mentir. Je sais très bien ce que tu es, je sais très bien qui tu es et je t'apprécie malgré tout, alors pas la peine de nier.

-Moi je sais très bien ce que tu veux, alors pas la peine de jouer la comédie », dis-je.

Je regrette aussitôt mes paroles : si jamais la Fouille Merde comprend qu'on l'a démasquée, elle va aller voir directement Sirius qui va m'assassiner pour lui avoir envoyé un boulet de plus sur le dos.

« Ah… tu as deviné depuis longtemps ?

-Je…

-Bah, c'est pas bien grave, au contraire ça m'arrange ! Je suis bien contente que tu aies deviné mes intentions, ça sera plus facile pour moi, on pourra se rapprocher plus rapidement ! S'exclame-t-elle avec un grand sourire. J'ai vraiment hâte à demain, ça va être la plus belle fête de ma vie ! »

Elle me lance un dernier grand sourire heureux et elle s'en va en courant.

Elle a tout deviné, Sirius va me tuer.

 **Point de vue de Leila Porter, 6** **e** **année, Serdaigle.**

Il a tout deviné, et il le prend bien.

C'est génial ! Enfin une personne qui veut bien de mon aide !

Ce petit rejeté a l'air très sympathique et très intelligent, peut-être qu'on deviendra amis avec le temps.

Au bout d'un couloir menant à ma Salle Commune, je tombe sur Kate Foster qui est apparemment en train d'espionner un couple qui se dispute.

« Qu'est-ce qui… dis-je en arrivant à sa hauteur.

-La ferme ! Il ne faut pas qu'ils nous entendent ! Chuchote-t-elle.

-Qui ça ? Dis-je.

-Tais-toi et regarde ! » M'ordonne-t-elle.

Je me colle au mur et je regarde dans la même direction qu'elle.

Monika et son ex petit ami, Remus Lupin, sont en pleine dispute.

« Je ne t'ai pas demandé de revenir pour qu'on se dispute, dit Lupin, excédé.

-Tu crois que je serai revenue pour le plaisir de m'engueuler avec toi ? S'écrie Monika. Je pensais que tu allais enfin me faire assez confiance pour me confier ton foutu secret !

-Je ne peux pas, désolé, répond Lupin.

-Alors pourquoi tu m'as fait revenir, si tu me fais toujours aussi peu confiance ?

-Parce que je voulais qu'on reste en bons termes…

-C'est complètement débile ! S'énerve Monika. J'en ai rien à foutre de ton amitié ! T'es bon à rien, t'es qu'un naze qui s'aplatit devant les conneries de ses amis, tu sers à rien, t'es bon à rien, alors pourquoi je voudrai de ton amitié ?

-Si tu penses ça, pourquoi t'es venue quand je t'ai invité ? Demande Lupin.

-PARCE QUE JE SUIS CURIEUSE ET QUE JE PENSAIS QUE T'ALLAIS ENFIN ME CONFIER TON FOUTU SECRET ! » Hurle Monika avant de partir en courant.

Je vois Kate sautiller de joie à côté de moi, je ne comprends pas : je pensais qu'elle était amoureuse de Sirius.

Je lui fais part de mon étonnement, elle me gratifie d'un grand sourire méprisant avant de me répondre.

« Ma meilleure amie, Amy Wilson, est amoureuse de Remus, et je veux son bonheur. Quand on a su que Monika Martins était de retour pour les vacances, Amy m'a suppliée de les surveiller pour être bien sûrs qu'ils ne se remettraient pas ensemble. Apparemment ils se détestent, c'est une bonne nouvelle pour Amy qui a le champ libre ! Elle va être folle de joie quand je vais lui annoncer la nouvelle !

-Monika doit être triste, elle aime beaucoup ce garçon, dis-je.

-On s'en fout, de Martins ! C'est qu'une Pouffsouffle ! L'important c'est Amy !

-Monika est une de mes meilleures amies, dis-je froidement.

-Ah… ça m'étonne pas, répond la Gryffondor en s'éloignant le plus naturellement du monde. On se voit demain ! »

Peut-être que je ne pourrai pas devenir amie avec Kate Foster tout compte fait…

Monika ne doit pas se sentir très bien, je décide d'aller la voir dans sa Salle Commune.

Quand elle vient m'ouvrir, elle a l'air folle de rage, mais pas triste.

« Remus est un con, me dit-elle.

-Je sais, dis-je.

-Il ne veut toujours pas m'avouer son secret, continue-t-elle.

-Ça viendra avec le temps, je suis sûre qu'il est toujours amoureux, lui aussi.

-Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Je suis plus amoureuse de lui, j'ai tourné la page, Leila !

-Alors pourquoi tu tiens tant à savoir son secret ? Dis-je, sincèrement étonnée.

-Parce que moi je ne lui ai rien caché quand on était ensemble, répond-elle. C'est injuste qu'il garde tant de trucs pour lui, alors je veux me faire rembourser mon quota de secrets.

-Mais il ne t'intéresse plus.

-Plus du tout, acquiesce-t-elle. Si j'avais le choix entre lui et Pionel, je choisirais Pionel.

-C'est radical, dis-je.

-C'est la plus pure vérité », répond-elle.

Je me demande si elle me ment ou si elle dit la vérité…

Je connais Monika comme si c'était ma sœur, je ne pense pas qu'elle aurait l'audace de me mentir. Elle m'en voudrait beaucoup si j'essayais de la réconcilier avec Remus… ou alors elle apprécierait, qui sait ?

Après tout, je peux bien essayer, ça ne coûte rien et puis ils retomberont peut-être amoureux.

Je peux bien faire deux bonnes actions dans une même soirée : réintégrer un rejeté, et réconcilier deux ex.

* * *

 **Point de vue de Peter Pettigrow, 6** **e** **année, Gryffondor.**

Quand j'entre dans la salle commune pour annoncer la mauvaise nouvelle à Sirius, je le surprend dans un canapé avec Kate Foster.

Il la repousse et essaye de l'éjecter du canapé pendant qu'elle tente vainement de l'embrasser.

« Sirius, pas la peine de faire semblant ! Nous sommes seuls, personne ne nous verra, alors laisse-toi aller !

-Ecoute, Kate, dit Sirius. Je n'ai pas besoin de faire semblant avec toi, je ne veux pas sortir avec toi et je ne veux pas que tu me sautes dessus à la moindre occasion, tu peux comprendre ça ?

-Mais… je sais que tu m'aimes ! Pourquoi tu t'obstines à me repousser ?

-Kate… je ne t'aime pas, enfonce-toi ça dans le crâne et va emmerder quelqu'un d'autre ! » Hurle Sirius en lançant un expelliarmus à Foster qui vole à travers la pièce.

Kate se relève, le plus dignement possible et sort la tête haute.

« Un jour on sera ensembles, Sirius. Je ferai tout pour que ça arrive, et tu ne pourras pas résister longtemps. Je t'aurai, même si je dois faire appel à la Fouille Merde pour qu'elle me donne un coup de main », lance Kate avant de sortir.

Sirius pousse un long soupir de soulagement après le départ de sa groupie et m'invite gentiment à m'asseoir.

« Avec un peu de chance, j'aurai la paix pendant deux heures, dit-il. Cette fille est pire qu'une sangsue.

-Je sais, dis-je. Cette fille te court après depuis pas mal de temps et elle a pas l'air prête à te lâcher.

-Heureusement qu'elles sont pas toutes comme ça, continue Patmol. Je sais pas comment je m'en sortirai sinon… au fait ça avance avec la Fouille Merde ?

-Euh… »

Je ne peux pas.

Je suis totalement incapable de lui dire que j'ai vendu la mèche, je ne pourrais pas le regarder en face après ça, je ne veux pas qu'il se rende compte que je ne suis pas digne de son amitié.

« Ca marche comme sur des roulettes », dis-je avec un grand sourire forcé.

Tant pis, je devrai me débrouiller pour que la Fouille Merde n'aille pas voir Sirius. J'imagine que je devrai lui expliquer qu'il ne veut pas d'elle, je ne suis pas doué pour ce genre de choses, mais il faudra bien que je le fasse.


	4. chapitre 3

**DISCLAIMER:**

 **CETTE FIC NE M'APPARTIENT PAS!**

 **TOUT CE QUE VOUS RECONNAISSEZ DU MONDE DE HARRY POTTER APPARTIENT A J. K. ROWLING, TOUT CE QUE VOUS NE RECONNAISSEZ PAS APPARTIENT A JENIMA.**

* * *

 **CHAPITRE 3**

 **Point de vue de Leila Porter, 6** **e** **année, Serdaigle.**

Il est 21h, la fête a commencé mais mon rejeté n'est pas encore arrivé.

J'espère qu'il va venir, je serai déçue d'avoir fait tout ça pour rien.

Les gens ont l'air de s'amuser pour le moment, mais ils attendent tous l'arrivée des Maraudeurs qui se font attendre, comme d'habitude.

J'espère qu'ils ne sont pas en train de faire un sale coup à mon rejeté.

Kate Foster est venue me voir tout à l'heure, elle m'a demandé de l'aide à propos de Sirius.

Elle avait l'air déterminée, elle m'a demandé de sortir le grand jeu.

Elle doit vraiment être déterminée.

Ce soir, je dois donc réconcilier Remus et Monika, caser Sirius et Kate, parler de James à Lily, et m'occuper de mon rejeté.

Si j'aide les Maraudeurs, ils me seront redevables et je pourrai leur demander d'être gentils avec mon rejeté.

En gros, tout est parfaitement simple.

J'ai un peu parlé de Remus à Monika, mais elle fait toujours comme si elle n'en avait rien à faire de lui.

Elle m'a même montré un mec qu'elle trouve apparemment très mignon et elle m'a dit qu'elle avait la ferme intention de le draguer et de le violer sur place si il répondait favorablement.

Ce qui est bizarre, c'est que le mec en question ressemble un peu à Remus…

Pour sa défense, elle m'a assuré qu'elle était simplement attirée par ce genre de mecs.

Sa défense est bidon, elle est toujours amoureuse de Remus et elle espère qu'il lui confiera son secret pour qu'ils reviennent ensemble.

Alors que je suis en train de servir un verre de jus de citrouille bien frais à un troisième année, les Maraudeurs font leur entrée.

Remus a l'air mal à l'aise, c'est sûrement dû à son engueulade avec Monika.

Sirius regarde Kate avec méfiance et reste près de son meilleur ami pour que la pauvre Gryffondor ne puisse pas trop l'approcher.

James Potter, quant à lui, a repéré sa proie préférée et tente de semer gentiment son meilleur ami.

Remus est tout seul, je profite de l'occasion pour aller lui parler.

« Salut, dis-je en lui tendant un verre de jus de citrouille. Ça n'a pas l'air d'aller.

-Si, ça va… marmonne-t-il. Je me suis un peu disputé avec Monika, elle a dû t'en parler.

-Un peu, mais elle n'a pas voulu s'étendre sur le sujet. Je crois que ça lui fait mal de se disputer avec toi, pourquoi vous ne faites rien pour vous réconcilier alors qu'il vous reste à peine quelques jours ensemble ? Ne les passez pas à vous faire la tête !

-C'est elle qui se prend la tête et qui veut faire la guerre ! Se défend Lupin.

-Elle veut juste savoir ton secret, vous avez vécu une relation très forte tous les deux. Elle te juge digne de sa confiance, et elle estime être digne de ta confiance.

-C'est elle qui t'a envoyé pour me forcer à lui révéler mon secret ? Interroge Remus, méfiant.

-Mais non, je veux juste vous aider à mieux vous entendre, et je pense que si tu lui faisais un peu plus confiance, si tu la traitais un peu mieux, peut-être que les choses s'amélioreraient entre vous.

-T'es en train de me traiter de connard qui considère les filles comme des objets trop cons pour qu'on leur confie quoi que ce soit, et j'imagine que tu tiens tes sources de Monika, tu crois vraiment que je vais me réconcilier avec une fille qui m'insulte par derrière ?

-Heu…

-Elle est vraiment débile, elle croit vraiment que je vais me laisser avoir par sa copine ? Pas la peine de t'en mêler, je vais régler ça avec elle. » Dit-il en partant à la recherche de Monika.

Oups, ma manœuvre a raté, Monika va m'en vouloir.

Je dois rester optimiste. Avec un peu de chance, leur engueulade sera bénéfique et ils finiront par se réconcilier.

De toute façon, je n'ai pas que leur cas à régler, il est temps que je me penche sur l'histoire de Kate et Sirius Black.

Selon Kate, Sirius nie totalement avoir des sentiments pour elle et refuse aussi de dialoguer.

Le seul moyen de le forcer à parler, c'est de les enfermer tous les deux dans une pièce isolée.

J'ai cherché toute la journée une petite pièce romantique et isolée, tout ce que j'ai pu trouver c'est un placard à balais assez spacieux pour contenir deux personnes.

Le problème, ça va être de faire entrer Sirius dedans.

J'ai pensé aussi à simuler un malaise pour que James me sauve, il passera alors pour un héros aux yeux de Lily, mais il y a un risque pour que James ne me sauve pas, et dans ce cas-là il passera pour un salaud aux yeux de Lily.

Je cherche rapidement mon petit rejeté des yeux, il n'est pas là.

Si dans dix minutes il n'est toujours pas arrivé, j'irai moi-même à sa recherche.

En attendant, il faut que je force Sirius à aller dans ce placard à balais.

Je suis à court d'idées originales et inventives, alors je vais simplement lui renverser un verre de jus de citrouille dessus et l'emmener dans le placard pour qu'il enlève son tee-shirt.

Il est en train de discuter avec son meilleur ami, il ne fait pas attention à moi.

Je m'arme d'un verre de jus de citrouille et je m'avance d'un pas décidé vers les deux Maraudeurs.

Je m'immobilise pile devant Sirius qui se retourne avec un air méfiant.

Avec un grand sourire rassurant, je vide mon verre sur le tee shirt de Sirius qui devient immédiatement orangeâtre.

« Pourquoi t'as fait ça ? Demande posément Sirius avec un soupir exaspéré. Tu trouves ça drôle ?

-Oh, je suis désolée, viens un peu avec moi, je vais t'aider à nettoyer tout ça ! Dis-je.

-NOOOOOOOONNNNN ! » Hurle quelqu'un en se jetant comme un fou entre moi et Sirius.

Je suis stupéfaite, c'est mon rejeté.

Il a l'air fou de panique, il est en nage et il s'agenouille devant Sirius.

« Je... je suis désolé… halète le rejeté. J'ai... j'ai pas… ne la suit surtout pas ! »

Comme c'est attendrissant, mon petit rejeté croit qu'il m'aime et il ne veut pas que j'aille avec un autre garçon.

Sirius nous regarde sans comprendre, je lui répond par un grand sourire amical et j'aide mon rejeté à se relever.

« Sirius ne craint rien avec moi, dis-je. Et si tu t'inquiètes trop, viens avec nous. »

Le rejeté reste sans voix, il se contente d'acquiescer bêtement.

J'entraîne les deux Gryffondors à ma suite sans un mot. L'intervention du petit rejeté m'a bien aidé, sans lui Sirius se serait sûrement méfié.

Je devrais remercier sa jalousie, même si elle n'est pas fondée.

Vous vous demandez sûrement pourquoi je pense que le rejeté ne m'aime pas vraiment.

C'est simple : ce petit rejeté sent que je m'intéresse à lui, il croit que je veux sortir avec lui, et quand une fille pas trop affreuse veut sortir avec un rejeté, c'est vraiment très bon pour sa confiance en soi. Forcément, si je veux sortir avec lui, et que je lui plais, il s'intéresse à moi en retour et confond ça avec de l'amour.

Vous trouvez que je connais bien mon sujet ? C'est vrai, j'ai souvent été à la place du petit rejeté à ce niveau.

Mais maintenant, c'est bel et bien fini, j'en ai assez de « tomber amoureuse » de tout ce qui bouge. Quand j'aimerai vraiment quelqu'un, je le sentirai.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on fout dans ce couloir, Fouille Merde ? Demande Sirius avec agacement.

-Il y a des produits nettoyants dans ce placard, dis-je en montrant une porte un peu plus loin.

-Tu trouveras tout ce qu'il te faut.

-Très bien, dit simplement Sirius.

-Tu as encore besoin de nous ? Tu veux qu'on t'aide à choisir ? Dis-je.

-Non, c'est bon, répond Sirius. Je crois que je peux me débrouiller pour ça. »

Le Maraudeur s'avance vers la porte d'un pas déterminé.

Je reste un peu à l'écart, je veux observer la scène et être capable de fuir au cas où Sirius n'apprécierait pas.

Le Gryffondor ouvre la porte, j'ai l'impression que la scène passe au ralenti.

La porte s'ouvre de plus en plus, découvrant Kate habillée d'une magnifique nuisette sexy.

Kate attrape Sirius par le col de sa veste, le tire à l'intérieur du placard et verrouille la porte.

Le petit rejeté s'agite à côté de moi, on dirait qu'il veut aider Sirius.

Il est en plein désespoir, comme si il assistait à la mort d'un de ses meilleurs amis sans être capable d'y changer quoi que ce soit.

Cette réaction est bizarre, mais peut-être qu'il espère devenir ami avec Sirius et donc il réagit excessivement pour montrer son soutien à son futur ami.

« SIRIUS ! NOOON ! Hurle le rejeté à mes côtés.

-Calme-toi, tout va bien se passer pour lui, dis-je en prenant le rejeté par les épaules.

-Me touche pas ! S'écrie le rejeté. Pourquoi t'as fait ça ? Je croyais que tu t'intéressais à lui !

-Moi ? non, je ne m'intéresse pas à Sirius, dis-je.

-DANS CE CAS POURQUOI TU ME COURS APRES ?

-Mais… parce que j'ai envie de t'aider.

-M'AIDER A QUOI ?

-Je veux t'aider à ne plus être rejeté, tout simplement », dis-je.

Le petit rejeté se tait, abasourdi.

Il me fixe avec des yeux ronds et la bouche grande ouverte pendant quelques secondes, puis il reprend ses esprits.

« Mais… je ne suis pas un rejeté, dit-il. Au contraire, je suis un Maraudeur. »


	5. Chapitre 4

**DISCLAIMER:**

 **CETTE FIC NE M'APPARTIENT PAS!**

 **TOUT CE QUE VOUS RECONNAISSEZ DU MONDE DE HARRY POTTER APPARTIENT A J. K. ROWLING, TOUT CE QUE VOUS NE RECONNAISSEZ PAS APPARTIENT A JENIMA.**

* * *

 **CHAPITRE 4**

La Fouille Merde me prend pour un rejeté.

J'arrive pas à y croire.

La Fouille Merde me prend pour un rejeté.

Je passe peut-être pas beaucoup de temps avec mes amis, mais quand même !

La Fouille Merde me prend pour un rejeté.

Je ne suis peut-être pas le plus beau, ni le plus intelligent, peut-être pas le plus sympathique ni le plus charismatique des Maraudeurs, mais de là à oublier que je fais partie de la bande !

La Fouille Merde me prend pour un rejeté.

Les gens me surnomment peut-être le Petit Gros, mais ils me respectent quand même… n'est-ce pas ?

Il faut peut-être que je dise quelque chose à la Fouille Merde, elle a l'air inquiète.

« Mais… je ne suis pas un rejeté, dis-je. Au contraire, je suis un Maraudeur. »

Elle a besoin elle aussi d'un temps de réaction pour comprendre le sens de mes mots.

Une fois qu'elle a assimilé l'information, elle éclate de rire.

Mais qu'est-ce qui ne va pas chez cette fille ?

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Dis-je.

-Excuse-moi, mais je peux pas croire que t'es un Maraudeur, répond-elle en étouffant son rire. Les Maraudeurs sont… spéciaux, tu comprends ? Et puis… je ne te connais pas, alors que je connais tous les Maraudeurs, il n'y en a pas 36 !

-Tu as mal compté, je suis un Maraudeur, dis-je.

-Mais pourquoi tu me mens ? C'est stupide ! Maraudeur ou pas, je ne sortirai pas avec toi, et crois-moi ça vaut mieux pour nous deux.

-J'ai pas envie de sortir avec toi ! Dis-je. J'ai juste envie que tu comprennes que je suis un Maraudeur !

-Si tu étais vraiment un Maraudeur, tu serais tout le temps avec eux, mais tu étais seul à chaque fois que je t'ai vu. Tu trouves ça normal de laisser ses amis en plan ? »

Elle marque un point, c'est pas normal. Mais mes amis ont des circonstances atténuantes, ils ont des problèmes à régler.

« Ils avaient des problèmes à régler.

-Et pourquoi tu n'es pas arrivé à la fête avec eux, si tu es vraiment un Maraudeur ? » Questionne la Fouille Merde.

Parce qu'ils n'avaient pas le temps de m'attendre. Ou bien ils n'avaient pas envie.

« Parce que j'avais un truc à faire avant, dis-je.

-Et tu penses vraiment que je vais te croire ? Demande-t-elle en riant.

-Si tu ne me crois pas, il suffit d'aller leur demander, dis-je.

-Ça marche », répond-elle.

Je n'aime pas son air sceptique, mais je suis sûr que j'aimerai la tête qu'elle fera quand James ou Remus lui confirmeront que je suis bien un Maraudeur.

C'est vrai que mes amis et moi on a fait très peu de choses ensemble ces derniers temps, mais ils ont des choses plus importantes à faire.

 _Des choses plus importantes que leur ami._

Je sais très bien que je n'égalerai jamais James ou Sirius, ni même Remus, mais ce sont mes amis, et si ils sont mes amis alors je suis digne d'être un Maraudeur.

Ce sont mes amis, j'ai de la chance de les avoir, même si en ce moment ils sont trop occupés pour me consacrer du temps.

Je sais bien que les élèves me voient comme un incrusté, une sorte de gagnant à la loterie des loosers qui a réussi à gagner le gros lot à savoir devenir ami avec les Maraudeurs, mais au fond je sais que si ils sont amis avec moi, c'est pas par hasard, c'est parce qu'ils m'apprécient.

On arrive dans la Salle Commune des Serdaigles, la fête bat son plein.

Evans est légèrement éméchée, en fait je crois qu'elle est complètement saoule.

Je me demande comment James a réussi à la faire boire, il faudra que je lui demande.

 _Si j'arrive à le voir assez longtemps pour lui demander._

En tout cas, l'état d'Evans est bénéfique pour James qui peut la draguer sans se faire jeter.

Je m'approche timidement de James, suivi de près par la Fouille Merde.

« Excuse-moi, James, dis-je.

\- Lâche-moi, je suis occupé », répond impatiemment mon ami.

 _Ne vaudrait-il pas mieux dire : mon « ami » ?_

La Fouille Merde a une expression bizarre, un mélange de triomphe et de pitié.

Je lui lance un regard froid et je pars à la recherche de Remus.

Pas la peine de chercher, Remus et Monika s'engueulent un peu plus loin.

« J'AI JAMAIS DIT QUE T'ETAIS UN CONNARD, MAIS CA M'EMPÊCHE PAS DE LE PENSER ! Hurle Monika.

\- ET TA COPINE ELLE L'A APPRIS COMMENT ? PAR TELEPATHIE PEUT-ÊTRE ? Répond Remus.

\- PAS LA PEINE DE LIRE LES PENSEES POUR SAVOIR QUE T'ES UN CONNARD ! SUFFIT DE VOIR COMMENT TU M'AS TRAITEE !

\- Heu… excusez-moi, dis-je timidement.

\- JE NE T'AI PAS MAL TRAITEE, J'AI UN SEUL ET UNIQUE SECRET QUE JE N'AI PAS VOULU PARTAGER AVEC TOI, C'EST PAS CA LA MALTRAITANCE !

\- Pardon… je peux vous interrompre une minute ?

\- MOI JE TE FAISAIS CONFIANCE ET TOI TU AS ABUSE DE CETTE CONFIANCE ! Gueule Monika.

\- DRAMATISE PAS NON PLUS ! »

J'abandonne, ils sont beaucoup trop occupés à se battre pour s'intéresser à moi.

Peut-être que la Fouille Merde a raison, après tout.

Si mes amis ne sont pas en mesure d'affirmer au reste du monde que je suis un des leurs, peut-être qu'ils ne me considèrent pas comme tel.

Alors c'est ça la froide vérité, je ne suis pas un Maraudeur.

C'est dingue comme six mots peuvent changer totalement une vie.

Je n'ai jamais été considéré comme un Maraudeur par les autres élèves, et maintenant je ne suis même plus considéré comme un Maraudeur par les Maraudeur eux-mêmes.

Je ne suis pas digne d'eux.

Je ne les mérite pas.

 _Je mérite mieux que ça._

Il est temps pour moi d'accepter la vérité et de redevenir ce que je n'aurais jamais dû cesser d'être : un rejeté.

Un simple et stupide rejeté qui a besoin de Leila la Fouille Merde pour améliorer sa vie.

Un rejeté méprisé par tous les autres élèves, mais un rejeté respecté par ses amis.

Je crois que c'est ça le plus important, le respect de ses amis.

« Ecoute, petit, me dit doucement la Fouille Merde.

\- Je fais ta taille, dis-je.

\- Comment veux-tu que je t'appelle ? Je ne connais pas ton nom !

\- Peter, moi c'est Peter, dis-je.

\- OK, écoute Peter, je sais pas pourquoi tu m'as menti, mais une chose est sûre, tu n'as rien d'un Maraudeur c'est évident même pour un prof. C'est pas forcément une mauvaise chose, tu sais. Tu n'es peut-être pas l'un des garçons les plus populaires de l'école, tu n'es peut-être pas l'un des plus brillants ni un des plus beaux, mais ça ne t'empêche pas d'être un mec bien et je suis sûre qu'un jour tu auras des amis qui t'aimeront à ta juste valeur. Pas à cause d'un quelconque miracle ou parce que j'aurai tenté de t'aider, mais juste parce que tu le mérites vraiment, tu comprends ?

\- Ouais », dis-je en souriant tristement.

Cette fille peut vraiment être géniale quand elle veut.

« Mais ne vise pas trop haut, les Maraudeurs c'est pas à ton niveau, continue-t-elle. Tu n'es pas assez spécial pour être un des leurs.

\- Comment ça « spécial » ?

\- Eh bien… toi tu ne peux pas avoir toutes les filles que tu veux par exemple, dit-elle.

\- Et pourquoi pas ?

\- Parce que tu n'es pas… pas assez… attirant.

\- Ça veut dire que si j'essaye de t'embrasser, tu vas me repousser, dis-je.

\- Heu… »

Elle a l'air hésitante, je profite de son hésitation pour rapprocher mon visage du sien.

Elle ne dit toujours rien, je pose mes lèvres sur les siennes.

Toujours aucune réaction.

Je l'embrasse carrément, elle se décide enfin à réagir.

Contrairement à ce que j'aurai pu croire, elle réagit très favorablement.

Les gens commencent à nous remarquer, mais à vrai dire je m'en fiche.

L'important c'est que moi, Peter Pettigrow, l'ami des Maraudeurs qui n'est pas digne d'être un Maraudeur lui-même, je suis en train d'embrasser une très jolie fille.

En fait la seule chose qui compte c'est que je suis en train d'embrasser une très jolie fille.

Et une fille gentille en plus de ça.

« Eh ben, Pete, j'aurais jamais cru que t'étais aussi téméraire avec les filles ! » S'exclame James.

Leila s'écarte aussitôt, surprise par l'intervention de James.

« Tu… tu connais Peter ? Demande-t-elle à James.

-Bien sûr ! C'est un de mes meilleurs amis ! Il fait partie de notre bande !

-Alors c'était vrai ? S'exclame Leila, abasourdie.

-Quoi donc ? Interroge James.

-Euh… rien, faut que j'y aille », marmonne Leila en s'enfuyant.

James la regarde, étonné, et finit par me taquiner.

« Eh ben mon vieux, on peut dire que tu leur fait de l'effet ! »

Je me lance à la poursuite de Leila, mais elle a trop d'avance sur moi et j'ai du mal à la rattraper.

Mais qu'est-ce qui peut bien lui arriver ? Elle a honte d'être vue avec moi ? Elle se sent mal en public ? Les bêtises de James la mettent mal à l'aise ? Est-ce qu'elle a peur de ses sentiments ?

J'arrive à la coincer dans le couloir près du placard dans lequel elle a enfermé Sirius et Foster.

« Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? Dis-je. Ca va pas ?

\- Si si, ça va très bien, répond-elle avec un grand sourire. J'avais juste oublié que je devais prévenir Kate à 22h30 pour qu'elle libère la place au cas où Rusard arriverait, et il est 23h, je suis en retard. »

Ah, d'un seul coup je me sens vraiment très con.

Leila tente de déverrouiller la porte, mais elle se fait injurier par Kate.

« Au fait, Peter, je suis vraiment désolée pour t'avoir couru après ces derniers temps, dit-elle.

\- C'est pas grave, dis-je.

\- Mais ne t'inquiète pas, je vais te fiche la paix dorénavant, continue-t-elle.

\- Quoi ? Pourquoi ?

\- Tu es un Maraudeur, Peter, répond-elle. Un Maraudeur n'a pas besoin de mon aide, je dois aider les rejetés, les gens qui ont une vie pourrie, tu comprends ? T'as pas besoin de mon aide, alors je vais te laisser en paix. »

Je viens de me faire larguer par Leila la Fouille Merde.

Je viens de me faire larguer par une fille qui est beaucoup moins bien vue que moi.

Et le pire c'est qu'on sortait même pas ensemble.

« Euh… »

Si je dois dire quelque chose, si je dois lui exposer mon point de vue, si je dois lui dire que j'ai envie de la revoir, c'est maintenant qu'il faut que je le fasse.

« OK », dis-je.

Je ne peux pas. Je ne peux pas me jeter à l'eau, je ne peux pas dévoiler ce que je pense vraiment.

Je n'ai jamais été capable de le faire, je ne peux pas changer en si peu de temps.

Après tout, c'est pas plus mal.

Je ne suis pas sûr que mes copains auraient accepté que je sorte avec cette fille, après tout ils la détestent.

La porte du placard vole en éclats.

Sirius sort précipitamment du placard, il a l'air fou de rage.

Je remarque que Kate est attachée avec des menottes à une des étagères.

Sirius avance d'un pas déterminé vers Leila.

« Heu… je crois que je vais vous laisser entre Gryffondors », dit Leila avant de s'enfuir en courant.

Elle a bien fait, je crois que Sirius l'aurait étripée si elle était restée.

Sirius m'explique que Kate avait emmené des menottes pour « jouer » et qu'il a profité d'un moment d'inattention de sa tortionnaire pour l'attacher à une étagère.

« Mais la porte était bloquée, j'ai donc dû rester à écouter Kate jacasser, c'était horrible. Si jamais je trouve la Fouille Merde, je vais lui passer l'envie d'aider les gens.

\- Elle a juste voulu aider… dis-je.

\- Elle essaye tout le temps d'aider, elle aurait du comprendre depuis le temps qu'elle faisait plus de mal que de bien. »

Je devrais la défendre, parce que je l'aime bien cette fille, elle est pas méchante, peut-être un peu excentrique, mais gentille quand même.

Mais je ne peux pas m'opposer à Sirius. Ne pensez pas que Sirius est un tortionnaire, c'est totalement faux. Je n'aime pas donner ma propre opinion parce que ça pourrait créer des polémiques, et je ne veux pas d'ennuis.

Ce soir, en m'endormant, je me rends compte que ma vie aurait pu changer ce soir, tout aurait pu être différent.

Différent en bien ou en mal, je l'ignore et je ne le saurai jamais.

Un jour peut-être que j'aurai le courage de changer un peu ma vie, peut-être qu'un jour je serai en mesure de prendre les décisions par moi-même et peut-être que je pourrai améliorer mon statut.

Peut-être qu'un jour je serai aimé et respecté.

Peut-être qu'un jour je serai considéré comme un Maraudeur par les autres élèves de l'école.

Peut-être qu'un jour je serai vraiment un Maraudeur à part entière.

Peut-être qu'un jour je serai bien plus qu'un Maraudeur.


End file.
